bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial 005
Summary According to the announcement in this link, Trial 005 is nearing Global soon! You might be wondering where Grahdens's 6* form is since he won't be available until Bariura comes out. Chances are that his 6* form might not even be available once this Trial 005 comes out, but with the new 7* units out, we can make good use of them. Lacking those units too? Have a read! Instead of fighting different enemies in different phases, we face Zevalhua and only herself. She switches into three different (or should I say the same form) forms, which means you have to kill her three times to officially kill her. She does have different techniques and skills up her sleeve for each form so you will have to watch out for those. Don't know her attack patterns? Head over to the Wiki guide for further assistance. Trial:005 It is worth noting that Zevalhua has BC drop resistance. Using BB recovery and BB gauge fills will help a ton. Be sure to read the Squad descriptions regarding substitutions you can make with these Squads. Squad 1: The Mighty Shield Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 Tridon is the almighty lead of this squad. He provides a nice 30% boost to HP, a 50% boost to Rec, and 10% universal mitigation. You will need a lot of HP to survive Zevalhua's attacks as she will be doing Extension every four turns in her first and third forms, which targets the lowest HP unit at Form 1, a random unit at Form 3 and will deal 170% of your HP (?). Since you need to mitigate and/or guard to survive this attack, it's highly recommended that you pack in a lot of HP in case if Zevalhua attacks your targeted unit again to survive. Feeva is also used as a Leader to provide BB spamming abilities. She will help with filling BB gauges. But here comes the part you have to really take note. Zevalhua will cancel ALL Leader Skills once she reaches 50% in her first form for 999 turns. Don't be intimidated by the 999 turns as she will cancel Leader Skills every five turns in her third form for a shorter duration, overwriting the 999 turn debuff. Shera is used as a mitigator. She can be subbed in for any mitigator, like Oulu, Narza, etc. Yujeh provides a gradual heal buff and a Light and Dark elemental buff. She does seem underrated, but we do not know if Grahdens's 6* form will come out by the time Trial 005 comes out. With Feeva's SBB buff, which boosts BC and HC drop rate by 35%, you can regain your HP easily. The Light and Dark elemental buff will definitely come in handy when trying to endure Zevalhua's Glorious attack, which will one-shot your entire team if you don't deal enough damage. Ardin may be used in place for Yujeh as Ardin does the similar job of adding Light and Dark elements. Zelnite is there to provide BB momentum. He increases allies' BB gauge by 8 BC. Zelnite may be replaced with Arus as his BB is similar to Zelnite's BB. Arus also has infinite SBB capabilities. Squad 2: Personal Units= |-| Items= * Cure x10 * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 * Revive Light x2 This is the squad I used to complete Trial 005 in my Japan version. I used Zelnite to provide the boost to BC and HC drop rate with his Leader Skill and SBB. Zelnite may be replaced with Feeva for better performance. Unfortunately, I lacked Feeva and Grahdens so that's why I had to use my Zelnite lead along with a Grahdens lead. Overall, this squad worked out. Grahdens provides the Light and Dark elemental buff, which is very useful when canceling Zevalhua's Glorious attack. Grahdens also mitigates 15% of the damage dealt from Zevalhua when his Leader Skill is active. Arus is used for dealing tons of damage. As an infinite SBB unit, Arus works well with Grahdens's elemental buff, making it easier to cancel Zevalhua's Glorious. If units need their SBB, Arus can use his BB to provide the missing 8 BC those units have. Faris gives the squad the heals. Her 30 hit combo BB can help generate enough HC to heal the squad. This is very good as her BB deals more damage than her SBB. If you want the critical rate buff, you may use Faris's SBB, but it won't help you that much in the long run as there's a chance that you may not even land a single critical due to RNG. Kanon provides the ever-so-useful Def buff and serves as an anti-debuff unit. His Def definitely comes in handy when enduring Zevalhua's Endless attacks, especially the one in her third form. Squad 3: Safety Units= |-| Items= * Cure x10 * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Crescent Dew x2 * Revive Light x2 Almost F2P Friendly! The only Rare Summon units you really need are Shera and any anti-debuff unit. Feeva can be used as a Friend. Kanon can be subbed for any anti-debuff unit. Grahdens provides a nice 35% to all stats and 15% mitigation from Light and Dark enemy attacks when his Leader Skill is active. He also provides Light and Dark elements to give you a higher damage output against Zevalhua. Feeva is used as a Leader to provide BC and HC support. With high normal Drop Checks, you can produce tons of BC and HC. With Feeva's SBB, she boosts HC and BC drop rate by 35%, which will definitely help your squad as Zevalhua has BC drop rate resistance. Magress is used for his UBB. His UBB can endure any attack that does not remove buffs. In this case, Magress's UBB can be used against Zevalhua's Glorious attack, which would otherwise wipe your entire team. Selena is used as a generator for crystals. Her high Drop Check can help produce tons of HC and BC. Selena is also used as a healer as her gradual heal is enough to recover HP along with the HC you produce. Her UBB is very useful too as she can fully heal the squad and double their normal hit count. Shera is your mitigator unit. She can be subbed for any mitigator. A mitigator is extremely recommended. Kanon is your anti-debuff unit. He can be subbed for any anti-debuff unit, like Exvehl, Rigness, Ulkina, etc. Comment below on your experience with Trial 005! Have you defeated Zevalhua in the Japan version? Are you excited for Trial 005 to come out in Global? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts